


A Bound Lion

by HoneyJackal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After care, Aftercare, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyJackal/pseuds/HoneyJackal
Summary: This takes place shortly after Overwatch is reformed, Genji and Reinhardt had been living together in the older man's apartment in Berlin for a few years prior, continuing their relationship where it left off after Genji left. Now they share a dormitory room in the new Gibraltar headquarters and their relationship continues to blossom and fruit. Genji decides to shake up their sex life with his favorite form of sex play. Reinhardt finds out he's into some sweet kinky shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet~ Co Authored by Mineyjan

The watch point had grown since they had last been there. 

Gibraltar itself remained the same, but the watch point now grew into a full-fledged headquarters. Winston's lab moved to the medical wing buried in the mountain, a dormitory was created near it with an atrium in the center. It was dubbed the rotunda as such. Genji and Reinhardt had moved into one of the larger ones for their armor and personal belongings took up quite some space. They decorated it with Genji's books, manga, the sword stands, a traditional haori on its own stand, and the large picture of the archer and samurai with the dragons. Reinhardt had his own poster (which had seemed like the biggest discovery of his life when he found it), his armor had its own stand beside Genji's and he had a few artifacts he'd collected along the way (ie Teutonic order swords and helms and cool Prussian things that Genji liked to drool over). They had a king sized bed and that coupled with everything else filled the room. 

Genji was reclining on the bed playing with the DS Dva got him. He had misjudged the level of a Pokemon gym and lost. He huffed, putting the hand held aside. "The new pokemon make me miss gen X." He rolled his eyes and sat beside Reinhardt. "...What are you up to?" 

" Reading." He chuckled, holding up the book, " This one is a story based on the Arthurian legend." 

" Fun...we could have more fun..." He smirked, tracing circles on his back. " Especially since you looked like you needed a pick me up today." Sometimes his age would bother Reinhardt, he'd been forced to retire before, why would now be any different? Genji was always an advocate for his permanent reinstatement. 

" ...Well you don't have to do much convincing do you little dragon?" Reinhardt chuckled, putting the book on his nightstand and watching the younger man move to settle in his lap and loop his arms around his neck. "I see, well I don't need it... but I wouldn't be opposed..."

Genji beamed and kissed him, moving his hands to his cheeks then lower to curl his fingers in his beard, " Then let's find what we want to use..." He paused. "Uhm...how do you want to have sex this time?" He rubbed his neck.

Reinhardt blinked before blushing a bit. He smiled slowly at Genji. "Something a little extra, hm?" he asked, grinning softly. "What are you in the mood for, little dragon. I don't think I need to prove my strength to you... so maybe some cuffs or a toy?" he offered, still blushing red.

" I ah....I meant on top or bottom, but I guess that means you don't mind catching this evening," Genji tilted his head. "So pick one-" He was holding his 'attachments' in his hands. "I will never get over how strange it is to put a penis on like underwear." He chuckled softly. 

Reinhardt flushed before chuckling nervously and picking out which of Genji's attachments he'd like to use. ~~The thicker one.~~  He watched him putting it on with a red face. "I don't blame you, but the uh... options are quite nice..." He paused and gently cupped Genji's face. "But I love you, no matter what."

Genji spun it to make it tight then smiled softly as Reinhardt held him. "Heh...different sizes is nice I guess..." He paused then turned bright red and shook a thought or two from his mind. "Thank you, my lion...I love you too...Heh-Now! If you want to be bound, we do this my way. Since you mentioned the handcuffs." He moved to his side of the closet and pushed his clothes aside. He retrieved a red rope knotted in very specific places. "Shibari...originally it was used as a form of incarceration. Hemp was made into rope and prisoners would be left bound in ways fitting of their crimes...but now, the rope is made of silk...and the knots are placed strategically against pressure points. You already know how well I know your points." He let him look over the rope. "If you are uncomfortable....we don't have to do it, but if you want, I have this."

"O-Oh... oh my, little dragon, I..." he slowly turned more and more red. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "No no, I'd like to try!"

"Then our safe word is the same...you remember it?" Genji sat on the bed and helped Reinhardt out of his clothes, kissing him softly and cupping his face.

" Heh, heartbeat." 

" Good." The smooth rope was soon being tied. "Arms in front or behind? Wherever you're comfortable..."

"Front. It's easier that way if I end up on my back," he said with a nod before cupping Genji's cheek and kissing him. 'And I might be able to reach you too..."

" I wouldn't count on that," Genji teased, kissing back with a soft sigh. Reinhardt was already hard the second the silk touched his skin. 

"I'll be using a few different ties...the ropes will wind around your legs first..." He kept his voice low and soft. He was almost whispering in his ear as he worked. "The knots will run along the outside of your thighs...then wrap around your ankles so you can't stand...you'll be on your knees like a well behaved kitty..." Genji paused a moment. "You...you're okay with me talking like that right?"

Reinhardt felt his breathing hitch as Genji explained. "My dragon... yes. Of course... don't stop," he breathed out, hoping his voice communicated how turned on he was, "Your explanation helps a lot..." The way Genji was talking only made this more exciting. Genji beamed and kissed the back of his neck before he continued, finishing the first tie.

"Now the rope is free again...I'm running it up your back, and twisting in the middle..." he moved around Reinhardt to start wrapping around his chest. "This is called the Katari..." He knotted the rope at his collar then began working his way down and around until the ropes wound above and below Reinhardt's pectoral muscles, knotting again at each point on his sternum then pressing against his first abdominal muscle. When the rope circled back, Genji gave it a soft tug to make it tight enough for pressure, but loose enough to breathe....but just to make sure- "Take a deep breath for your master lion..." Reinhardt had to keep from cursing as Genji continued to work. He didn't know how a simple silk rope could have gotten him so hard so quickly, but clearly this was more of a fantasy than he thought. He was out of it until Genji asked him to breathe and he nodded. He was studying the way the ropes moved with Reinhardt's expanding ribcage then falling back into place. "That was easy for you?"

"Yes, my dragon," he said with a low chuckle. Genji smirked and knotted the rope again to keep it in place, "The Katari ends by running around your hips..." he looped the ropes around the inside of his thighs, as close to his throbbing member as he could be without actually tying it up. Reinhardt let the most beautiful sounding moan leave him as the rope brushed against him. Genji wound the rope back around his waist then brought his hands forward. "If I so chose...you could even wear that while clothed, and no one would know..." He admired his work a moment then started with his wrists. "Prusik cuffs to start....then one end of the rope winds up like this...and the other like this..." Reinhardt was completely bound when Genji finished and he smirked as he felt an arousal build, watching the way the rope accented his lover's musculature. "Look how pretty you are..." He sat in front of him. "You look like you need something mighty lion...where should I start?" He ran his fingers down his chest between where he'd bound his arms. 

"Everywhere," he growled out, shifting, but his muscles only rippled under the rope. "I need everything everywhere." Genji smirked and cupped his face to kiss him then played his fingers over his skin. Cold, smooth silicon fingers ran along his jaw, down his neck, along his shoulders then under his arms to his chest again (god glorious bara tiddies) and then the soft textured pads of Genji's fingers drug against his penis.  "You are a needy kitty aren't you, lion?" Genji whispered against his ear, watching Reinhardt wiggle and sigh. He kissed his neck then caught some skin in his teeth. He only nipped enough to leave a red mark, but he didn't break skin. Reinhardt was trembling beneath his touch.

"Ngh, you're teasing me, dragon. Not in a kind way," he growled out with a chuckle. He wanted to move his hips with Genji, but he couldn't exactly do that tied up.

Genji smiled against his skin then took hold of his penis and began to stroke him, whispering to him, "I'll be a little kinder...sound nice?" He moved his hand slowly up and down his length, realizing now just how impressive it was that he could fit this monster inside him at all. "You're being so good I might let your hands go..." He ran his fingers up his back then pulled his head back to kiss at his neck. "My lion..." He nuzzled into his skin then slipped Reinhardt's arms over his neck, Genji moved a little closer to get comfy across his lap and work them together. "Or...I can cut the ties at your legs..." He smirked up at Reinhardt and put a little more pressure on the head of his member with his thumb. He was big, and thick and now he was leaking precum between them. " Already that excited hm?" Reinhardt's breathing was hard and heavy, and he only groaned further as Genji played with him,  _but he loved it._  He leaned forward to hide his face in Genji's hair, trying to press himself further into Genji's hand only for Genji to move his head and make him moan with even more kisses. Genji's artificial penis was rubbing against his as they were being worked together, it made his toes curl...though they were starting to go numb from being in the same position for so long. He breathed out Genji's name- they'd had intense and kinky sex before, but nothing quite like this...

"Wollen Sie von hinten gefickt zu werden?"

"You learned..." he breathed out with a grin, leaning forward to kiss Genji as deeply as he could, using what little mobility he had to deepen the kiss. Genji was quick to reciprocate and moan softly to his lips. "Ich liebe dich. Ich muss gebunden bleiben. Ich werde mich verlieren."

"Wie schlimm wollen Sie es? Wie schwer muss ich es dir geben müssen..." He nuzzled into his jaw and curled his toes, panting open mouthed with him. This attachment had more sensors than he remembered. "Reinhardt..."

Reinhardt swallowed back another groan, just hoping he didn't do anything stupid or make a complete fool out of himself with Genji watching. "Sehr," he gasped out before he groaned and nuzzled as close as he could. "Genji! Ah- I'm... Ich..." He was trying to tell him how close he was- how Genji's playtime drove him over the edge, but he tried to hold back. He wanted them to cum together...well, Genji didn't actually release like Reinhardt did-

"I'm there too..." he felt Reinhardt relax before, with a groan from Reinhardt- he had cum on his face. Genji smirked and licked a little from his lips while he rubbed himself out. He was pleasantly surprised to find Hana's prank whipped cream had still been in the attachment and now splayed over Reinhardt's chest. He grinned and licked his fingers before kissing him again. "Are you alright, Reinhardt?" he began to untie the knot around his neck and letting the rope loosen naturally around his arms. He wiggled his wrists out of the cuffs and rubbed the redness there. "Let me untie you and take care of you..." He kissed Reinhardt's cheek then set to taking the ropes off. " I can get some lotion too if you'd like..." 

" That would be lovely," he sighed and leaned on Genji while he untied and rubbed the redness out of his skin. As soon as he could, Reinhardt flopped over. "Genji... that was... something very incredible..." he murmured, sounding worn and exhausted but content. Genji wiggled so Reinhardt's head was in his lap and he could play in his hair and beard. 

"What this? Hana snuck whipped cream into my prosthetics last week with Lucio...hence the green- oh you meant the ropes." He grinned, having known exactly what Reinhardt meant but wanting to tease. "I'm glad you found that so exciting...I liked it too...Nothing hurts or burns?" He curled his fingers in his hair near his temples. 

"Nothing I can't handle!" he chimed brightly, obviously energized and excited now, he lifted a hand to bring Genji down to kiss him, a smile crossing his face.  "Ich liebe dich, my little dragon," Reinhardt replied with a happy chuckle. 

" Heh, aishteru yo, my mighty lion..." 

 


End file.
